BFF's secret
by cornelialover
Summary: Harriet Specter and Michelle Ross, two fake girls until... they're not.


Hey, guys. This has been in my mind for a while. It was supposed to be shorter, but yeah... guess I got inspired hahha

**Sorry for possible mistakes.**

**Hope you like this**.

XXX

"Harriet Specter, Michelle Ross, please."

"What now, Mr. Springs?" The little redhead responds calmly as if she wasn't doing anything wrong. Even with such an early age, that girl was very smart on dodging herself out of tricky situations.

"It's not the time for chatting, Harriet, we are in the middle of a class. If you girls cannot keep quiet, I will call your parents." The teacher's voice was harsh. He turned back to the board before they had a chance to respond.

"Uh, this school sucks," Michelle whispers while rolls her eyes, turning to her best friend again. "I mean, Mr. Springs is teaching subtraction when we already know how to square, then we're supposed to pay attention? C'moooooon!"

"I don't know how to square!" Harriet frowns, shaking her head right after. "Okay, it doesn't matter. We could always ask our parents to sue Mr. Springs anyway." she shrugs.

"That's awesome, Harriet! I'll ask mommy at lunch." Michelle smiles widely.

"Yeah. Then maybe school will be over for a while." The redhead resumes writing on her book.

The other girl copies Harriet's move but continues talking in the meantime. "Truth is I can't wait for us to be grown-ups and out of here. We won't have to be sitting on those uncomfortable chairs anymore."

Harriet's gaze sparkled. "Yes! Imagine we could go out on Friday night just like our mothers do. To have drinks."

"Those drinks they won't let us try a sip?" She frowns.

"Exactly! Wouldn't it be amazing?" Harriet accidentally raises her voice with excitement.

"It definitely would!"

"Michelle, Harriet!" Mr. Springs shots a glance.

"Sorry, Mr. Springs." Both of them instantly rebutted with a snap. This time they decided to keep their mouths shut and avoid earning some kind of punishment for bad behavior.

xxxx

"Donna, I'm serious. They wanted to sue the teacher! Only because he asked for goddamn silence! Can you believe this?" He snorts, incredulous. They are in the kitchen, he is cutting a carrot.

"Yes, I can. She's your daughter after all." Donna giggles, shaking her head.

"Geez, we created a monster." Harvey raises his brows in disbelief. "You know, she shouldn't hang out with Michelle that much. That girl is way too smart for her age." He continues.

"She has Mike's genes, what did you expect? Wanna tell the kiddo you don't want our girls being friends?" Donna bites her lip, grabbing a pan and throwing the tomatoes inside.

"Yeah, I think he wouldn't take it well."

"Oh really?" She teases.

"Daddy, this smells delicious!" the kid jumps into the kitchen, bending over the counter in front of Harvey.

"Hey baby girl, are you feeling hungry already?" He gives Harriet a kind smile.

"Soooooo much, I could eat a whole horse right now!" She gestures with her little arms. Donna smiles at the girl.

"A whole horse? Woah, that's huge! Here, try this." Harvey hands her a piece of cheese, which she puts inside her mouth immediately.

"Harvey, don't clog the kid with cheese before dinner. She has to save space for some real food." Donna warns, even though she can't take the silly face off of her. She just loves seeing Harvey being so sweet and _daddy_ with their child.

"Mommy, I already told you about my big stomach. Besides, I love cheese and it loves me. We can't ruin this love story, right?" the girl lashes out without even swallowing the food.

Donna laughs at her spontaneity. "Big stomach, huh?"

"Yeah, fingers promise!"

"Let's see then, smarty pants." She winks and Harriet giggles.

"Great! When is Michelle arriving?"

"In a minute, Hattie." Donna could see her daughter was completely restless about having her friend over tonight. The little girl was very passionate about that kind of thing.

It's a matter of seconds until the bell rings and Harriet jumps out of her seat, heading full of a hurry to the door while shouting "I'll get it!"

Donna rolls her eyes playfully, turning to Harvey then. "Damn, she is SO you."

"You're exaggerating." He smiles at her. Deep down he sees it as well.

"Harvey, she can argue so damn well. Let me remind you she is five!"

"Well, you also have some big persuasion powers, Don. And she has your habits." He drops his task with the carrot and takes a step toward his wife. "I'd say she is a beautiful mix of you and me." He flirts, getting closer. Donna melts every time they talk about how Harriet represents their love so perfectly.

"Hello, my favorite couple!" Rachel steps into the kitchen with a few bags on her hands. "Mmmmm, this smells awesome!"

"Rach!" Donna exclaims fondly, leaving Harvey before he could even reach her and going to hug her friend.

"And me, thanks for noticing." Mike shows up right behind his wife.

"I'm so ready for this dinner party," Rachel states with a huge grin.

"Like if we don't do this every week since you two moved back to NYC." Harvey laughs.

"But tonight it's the inauguration of your new house! Finally, I mean, I don't understand how this cute family was still fitting in that apartment." Rachel leaves the bags on the counter and scans around the new place with amusement.

"I brought something special to celebrate. A client gave me some fancy champagne from France." Mike states proudly.

"Whoa, now we are talking." Harvey pats the kiddo's shoulder playfully.

"Hi, Aunt Donna! Hi, Uncle Harvey!" Michelle enters the kitchen with Harriet.

"Hey, Michi, doing great?" Donna bends down and gives the girl a high-five.

"I'm perfect." She smiles.

"Mom, I'm gonna show Michi my room! We'll be right back." The little redhead doesn't wait for her mother's answer, pulling her friend out of the kitchen.

"Harriet, sweetie, please don't run at the stairs!" Donna shouts even though she knows it's too late.

"Sorry, mommy!" She shouts back from upstairs.

"God, that tiny human being is full of energy today. Harvey gave her chocolate this afternoon." Donna checks the oven before reaching Harvey's arms and poking the man.

"I can't resist those puppy eyes of hers. The same way I can't resist yours." He refutes, kissing Donna's forehead.

"Maybe it's because they look the same." Rachel smiles at the view.

"I don't do puppy eyes on you." Donna glances up to her husband, eliciting laughter on everyone in the room.

"Oh really? You're doing them right now. I really like them though." He smirks, making her roll her eyes.

"I can't get used to Harvey being soft," Mike states and starts digging into one of the bags.

"Shut up, you were our first puppy," Harvey claims back. "C'mon, I'll show you the poker room."

"Do you have a poker room?!" the kiddo's eyes get widened and he instantly drops whatever he's doing to follow Harvey to the other room.

The two women remaining in the kitchen shake their heads and look at each other, grinning. Their men could be so fooled sometimes.

Rachel took a seat and let out a breath, changing the subject. "Did Harvey tell you about the main subject our girls were talking about when we picked them up at school today?"

"He did! What did that come from?" Donna laughs, turning off the oven and the stove. She grabs two glasses and a bottle of wine, walks closer to her friend and sits beside her.

"Seriously, can you believe this friendship? Doesn't it feel crazy as hell for you? You know, the names and everything." Rachel watches as Donna pours the wine in each glass.

"Yeah, I mean, it's amazing how they have this same connection as you and I have." Donna bites her lip, taking a sip of the drink.

"I bet it's because of their names." Rachel speculates, copying Donna's move.

"I still can't believe we made Harriet Specter and Michelle Ross real." Donna chuckles, looking inside Rachel's eyes. "It means way more than names to us and every time I think about this I feel so glad we did it."

"You know, if one day Harvey and Mike find out about this it's gonna be so fun." Rachel started imagining the scene and how they would explain the source of their children's names.

"Let's hope it doesn't happen. That's our BFF's secret."

"You know, someday every kid asks about where their names came from." Rachel points out.

"Okay then when that day comes, we'll turn it into a moms-and-daughters BFF's secret." Donna winks jokingly.

"I like that. It's a deal then."

"A deal it is!" They raise their glasses and toast them together.

"What are you two whispering about?" Mike and Harvey return to the kitchen with suspicious eyes.

"Oh, we were just rumbling about how lucky we are for finding ourselves some pretty good looking husbands," Donna speaks first, disguising from their previous subject.

"So, Mike, do we pretend we believe this or should we do something about it?" Harvey looks at his friend. Mike makes a thoughtful face on purpose. The girls laugh.

"Yeah, I guess we can let them get away with it this time." Mike reaches Rachel and runs his arm around her body.

"See? Such nice husbands." Rach lifts her head and sends a kiss in the air for her man.

Harvey stepped behind Donna and rested his arms around her shoulders. She was sitting and he was standing, so he made her rest her back on his chest, kissing her ear softly.

"Is dinner ready?" Harvey murmurs on Donna's ear, loud enough for the all of them to listen though.

"Yes, honey" she smiles at the warmth of this breathe hitting her skin.

"Did we hear dinner?" Harriet and Michelle enter the kitchen and smile for their families.

"You did hear dinner! C'mon, girls, this party is only getting started."

XXXXX

**guys, tell me what you think, i beg you**

**Byeeee**


End file.
